


Оса

by Hrenougolnik, Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Оса

На этой миссии все с самого начала идет не так. Мало того, что трое бойцов СТРАЙКа отползают подальше от места боевых действий с огнестрелами, так еще и единственный террорист, которого удается взять живым, оступается и падает с лестницы, сворачивая себе шею.

В довершение всего Брок садится на осу.

Черт знает, как эта мерзкая тварь забирается в его штаны, но, плюхнувшись на землю в надежде отдохнуть, пока Роджерс обшаривает здание в поисках оружия и информации, Брок тут же подскакивает от обжигающей боли в ягодице, выдавая в общий эфир такую многоэтажную тираду, что даже Баки уважительно хмыкает.

– Что… кххх... вас? – в наушнике странно фонит, но голос Роджерса выдает обеспокоенность.

– Брока оса ужалила. А ты пропадаешь, – информирует Баки, в мгновение ока оказываясь рядом с Броком, пока тот с отвращением давит насекомое пальцами и потирает больное место.

– Кххх… слышно… кххх… надо… кххх… вынуть и… кххх… отсосать… – голос Стива звучит совсем неразборчиво.

– Что-то глушит сигнал, Стив, но я тебя понял.

Баки с сосредоточенным видом поворачивается к Броку, переключает их гарнитуры только на прием и начинает расстегивать ремень на его штанах.

– Э, Барнс, ты чего удумал? – Брок пятится и прижимается спиной к стене здания.

– Сам слышал, Стив сказал – вынуть и отсосать. Не брошу же я тебя в беде, командир.

Брок нервно сглатывает. Отчего-то кажется, что это так не работает, только сложно думать, когда полувставший член крепко обхватывают блядские пухлые губы, о которых он так давно мечтал.

– Роджерс мне голову оторвет, – стонет он и зажимает в кулак волосы Барнса, толкаясь в жаркий рот.

Сосет Баки так, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются – берет до горла, ласкает языком и помогает себе рукой так уверенно, словно уже тысячу лет знает, что именно любит Брок. Бурлящий в крови адреналин и вероятность, что их кто-нибудь увидит, делают удовольствие особенно острым. Баки расслабляет горло и дергает Брока за бедра, позволяя самому задать темп. Брок берет все, что дают. Толкается глубже и чуть грубее, обводит пальцем покрасневшие губы и смотрит, забывая моргать.

Барнс вдруг вскидывает пушистые ресницы, ловит его взгляд и глухо, низко стонет. И Брок срывается, вынимает до головки и кончает ему в рот, завороженно наблюдая, как сперма стекает по губам Барнса.

– Баки?

Растерянный и одновременно явно заинтересованный Роджерс смотрит на них во все глаза, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и тоже переключает гарнитуру. Брок инстинктивно пытается натянуть штаны, когда Барнс с пошлым звуком выпускает его член изо рта, глотает и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.

– Сам же сказал – отсосать. Мы с тобой так давно хотели приручить командира, а тут такой шанс.

Настает очередь Брока непонимающе переводить взгляд с одного на другого.

– Баки! – почти стонет Стив. – Я сказал – вынуть жало и отсосать яд.

Барнс только пожимает плечами:

– Тебя было плохо слышно, а действовать надо было незамедлительно, яд у осы сильный, – и подмигивает Броку.

– Все приходится делать самому, – ворчит Роджерс, разворачивает Брока задницей к себе и стягивает едва надетые штаны.

Брок и охнуть не успевает, когда к все еще горящей от боли ягодице присасываются чуть шершавые губы. Через мгновение Стив отстраняется, сплевывает и вдруг проводит по припухшему месту языком. Баки одобрительно хмыкает и притирается бедром к бедру Брока.

– Блядь, – выстанывает Брок, когда Стив снова проводит языком по его ягодице – и уже не совсем там, где все еще пульсирует боль.

– Слушай, Стиви, а оса жало-то не оставляет, – вдруг выдает Баки.

– Я знаю, – отзывается Стив, не прекращая своего занятия. – Но убедиться лишний раз не помешает.

– Блядь, – только и может снова выдохнуть Брок и возводит глаза к небу.

Гарнитуры вдруг оживают голосом Роллинза:

– Командир, джет на месте, мы загрузились, ждем тебя и Капитана с Барнсом.

Стив с недовольным вздохом отстраняется и помогает снова возбужденному Броку одеться.

– Принято, сейчас будем, – отвечает он и отключает гарнитуру.

Пару секунд они с Баки молча смотрят друг другу в глаза, разговаривая без слов, а потом Стив поворачивается и целует Брока в губы – жарко, сильно, требовательно и обещающе.

– Мы тебя дома долечим, – с трудом разорвав поцелуй, горячо шепчет он в ухо Брока, совершенно по-барнсовски подмигивает и обхватывает его за плечи.


End file.
